I Want to Break Free
by Casismybumblebee
Summary: Dean Winchester is a male Omega, incredibly rare, and after an attack that leaves Dean feeling unsafe he's introduced to another Omega male, Castiel Novak, and his wonderful book shop. When things heat up and his terrifying assailant resurfaces Dean will be tested on his bravery, loyalty, and ability to see passed all society expects.
1. Chapter 1

The street lights flickered on as the last car pulled out of Singer Sons Auto, nky darkness spread its tendrils through the orange and pink of the sunset. A crispness hung in the twilight air, cool but not biting. October always brought cooler evenings with it, something Dean Winchester was thankful for as he slammed the bay doors down on his mechanic shop. The dark grey t-shirt with the shops name on it was sticking to his skin as he tugged on it, fanning himself to try and dry the sweat from his chest. He flipped off the light and stepped back in the the air conditioned office, locking the door before wiping the grease off his hands.

"Bobby," Dean called, picking dirt from under his nails and flicking it to the floor distractedly, "I'm headed to the Roadhouse, do you wanna join?"

An older guy in a trucker cap peeked his head out from his office, phone smashed against one of his ears and an annoyed look on his face. The gruffness of his words held no sting when you caught the loving gleam in his eyes, "I'm on the phone, boy. Go on ahead, I'll meet you and Sam there later. You okay to walk?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "I'm good, old man. I'll have Baby finished up tomorrow and one more day of walking won't kill me." And it would give him an awesome excuse to eat a second slice of pie at dinner. Bobby just waved him off and Dean grinned as he grabbed his leather jacket and headed out the front door, the lock clicking behind him with a sense of finality.

The chilly air was welcome to him, it meant he wouldn't have to leave work drenched in sweat for much longer. It also meant he wasn't miserable walking the mile to the Roadhouse. Of course he could have called Sam, later he would wish so much he had. Dean had never worried about being an Omega, not with the way he looked.

His father used to say he looked like an Alpha but he was weak like an Omega, but in a much more colorful way. But Dean Winchester wasn't weak. He smelled like motor oil and pine, two burly scents that would usually be associated with Alphas, which meant he could blend into a crowd easily. His 6'1" height meant he towered over many Alphas effortlessly and his classic don't-fuck-with-me look that seemed to permanently reside in his pear green eyes was enough to intimidate anyone, regardless of their designation. To top it off, he could fight. And Dean wasn't afraid to show it.

So there wasn't an ounce of uneasiness in his body or scent as he strode down the sidewalk, whistling "Heat of the Moment" tunelessly and looking forward to his weekly dinner with Sam. Dean didn't even hear the footsteps as he turned down the narrow alley between Chapter Three Books and Cajun Cafe. A car roared by on the street ahead of him, momentarily obscuring his view of the street beyond and making him jump involuntarily. That's when the hair on the back of his neck stood up. He swung around as the scent hit him, a rusty smell like blood mixed with acidic dirt. He gagged and that's when the weight of the Alpha slammed into him. Shock was the only thing that put him on the ground.

* * *

As he recovered and tried to stand there was sharp stabbing pain in his neck and he saw the Alpha retract his hand. Saw the gleam of the needle and felt the sudden rush of stimulants in his system. Felt the automatic fogginess that settled over him.

"You're mine now, Omega bitch," a grating voice hissed, followed by the slimy feeling of someone licking the inside of his ear.

Despite the onslaught of drugs Dean tried to shove the man away, gasping as his motor oil and pine scent amped up, now touched with the cinnamon scent that accompanied his heat. Seeing as how he wasn't due for two more weeks Dean knew he'd been dosed with a trigger drug. The man that drugged him scented his neck and growled appreciatively. The situation hit Dean then, finally really sunk in. He tried to scream but before his mouth was even open the Alpha clapped a hand over his mouth and leaned in, "scream and I will gut you like a fucking fish."

Dean's eyes met his and he nodded, suddenly feeling much more like an Omega than he ever had before. Especially when his heat really kicked in, making him whine as slick slid out of him, soaking through his boxers and jeans in record Alpha's pupils dilated and a growl rumbled deep in his chest as he stood and removed his hand from Dean's mouth. Without a moment's pause he stuffed a foul smelling rag into Dean's mouth and secured it with a piece of duct tape he tore from a roll in his filthy jacket pocket. Dean could have - should have - resisted, but the shock and the heat seemed to petrify him. He looked at the man with round eyes and noticed the Alpha was slim, but taller than him, probably about 6'4". Though the drug-induced heat and whatever else had been in the cocktail made it impossible for him to fight, he tried to commit every detail to memory.

Strong hands tangled themselves in Dean's hair and yanked down, pulling Dean's head to the cement. The awkward position lasted only a moment before the Alpha grabbed his hips and moved him so he was presenting. When he struggled a hand found his hair again and yanked so hard he cried out. Still fully dressed, Dean peeked up at the man as he circled him like a lion before the kill. When he shifted the man snarled, freezing Dean in place.

"Beautiful," the man cooed, voice almost inhuman. He reached a hand down to cup himself through his pants, eyes on Dean's ass as he moved. Fast as a viper, he grabbed Dean's pants and tugged, tearing a hole in them as he pulled them down to the Omega's knees.

That was when Dean found his voice. Through the gag he screamed, terrified when the sound barely echoed through the alley, muffled as it was by the tape and incredibly disgusting gag. The man snarled and kicked him in the face, Dean thought he'd broke his nose if the sharp click was anything to go by, causing blood to soak the rag and block out Dean's sense of smell. "I said be quiet," Alpha ground out, holding a knife against Dean's neck and flexing so he could feel the threatening scrape of the cool metal against Dean's neck.

Just as quickly as the knife was there, it was gone, and the Alpha was circling again. There was a thoughtful chuckle that unnerved the Omega on the ground. Dean tried to track him with his eyes, knowing the man was seeing the slick leaking from his hole and the flush of his skin as his heat drove his temperature up.

"I'm going to enjoy this," the Alpha hummed, the metallic and unwelcome sound of a zipper alerting Dean to what was coming next. The man circled one more time, allowing Dean to see his cock as he stroked it, the tip already leaking pre-cum. Dean squeezed his eyes shut, blood now mixing with the fat tears rolling down his cheeks. There were suddenly hands on his hips and the man above him dug his grubby nails in harshly before the tip of a cock nudged against Dean's hole. He sobbed through the gag and tried to shut his mind down.

A snarl from the end of the alley he'd entered made his eyes snap open. He spotted another Alpha, significantly shorter, barrelling towards the Alpha on top of him. With a slam that also made Dean crumble the assaulting Alpha was brought to the ground. Dean took his chance and scrambled up, pressing himself against the wall as he yanked his ruined pants up and frantically tried to tear the tape from his mouth.

* * *

On the ground the shorter Alpha wrestled with the bigger Alpha, both of them baring teeth and obviously looking for a moment to sink their teeth into the other's jugular. Dean knew he should run, but his hand were shaking so bad he couldn't even get the damn tape off. /span/p

His assailant shoved the shorter Alpha off and took off running, disappearing from the alley without so much as glancing back at Dean. The rust and dirt smell faded somewhat and Dean felt more tears flow.

The shorter Alpha stood, palms raised in a pacifying gesture, and bared his neck to Dean submissively. "I'm Gabriel Novak," he spoke, voice calm and inviting, "and I will not hurt you."

Dean's shaking hand ripped the tape from his mouth finally and he spit out the bloody gag, wrecked sobs shaking him as he slid to the ground. He registered the other Alpha - Gabriel - carefully approaching him, but he simply gave way to the swirling darkness around him.


	2. Chapter 2

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"The aches and pain were what he noticed first upon regaining consciousness. Before he even opened his eyes, Dean knew he must look rough. A movement to his left made him aware he was not alone. Tensing up automatically, Dean waited. "Mr. Novak," a carefully polite voice was saying, "you don't need to wait here, you are not family."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"A lighter voice answered, all snark, "Dr. Milton, this man was just assaulted and his family isn't here yet so I'm staying right here, thank you very much. And have Meg bring in some more lollipops, would you?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Grinding teeth, probably from the doctor, accompanied the retreat of steps and the gentle click as the door swung shut. Dean's eyes flew open and he squinted against the too-bright lights of the hospital room. His nose hurt like a bitch and the itching under his skin and slick-feeling in his charming hospital gown told him he was still in heat. There was one of those stupid finger things that tracked your pulse on him, but he was otherwise unviolated by hospital equipment. An Alpha sat close to him, though very clearly giving him space, and stared at him with eyes like sun shining through a tumbler of sweet tea. Dean was surprised again by his short stature, which didn't seem to match the strange... bigness of the man. Like he managed to fill out any room he was in. At the moment, Dean couldn't find it very impressive./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""You're awake!" the Alpha half-shouted, acting like he wanted to hug him, which made Dean flinch. The man stilled and raised his palms in a placating manner, just as he'd done in the alley, "sorry, sorry. My name is Gabriel, if you remember."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Dean nodded, ignoring the throbbing pain in his face as he opened his mouth to speak, "Dean." His voice was mangled and nasally, not at all the smooth voice he usually was so proud of. His near-broken nose meant he could really only smell blood, but he thought he could get a whiff of cherry as he regarded Gabriel./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""I know," Gabriel answered, nodding absent-mindedly and not mentioning the stuffy sound of the Omegas voice, "they already identified you, apparently one of the nurses - Garth was his name - knows you. He called your brother a few minutes ago."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Sam. Oh god, what was Sam going to think? His Alpha brother was his best friend, but he was still an Alpha, and still prone to anger. Would he blame Dean for this? Dean couldn't think of a reason why he wouldn't. He should. A tear rolled down his cheek as he looked down at his hands./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"It didn't take long for Sam to arrive, he must have floored it over here. Dean's incredibly tall brother burst into the room like the man who assaulted Dean was still there, all Alpha rage and clenched fists. The way he exploded through the door would have been comical in another situation. Angry eyes immediately found Gabriel and a feral snarl ripped through his teeth. Gabriel stood and backed up, all submissive and carely, "whoa there, I'm not him!"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"His words didn't do anything and the tree of a man before him advanced, teeth bared. Gabriel tilted his head and showed his neck, stopping Sam in his tracks. Alphas didn't just bare their necks to Alphas or anyone for that matter. It surprised Sam enough to let Dean break through the Alpha rage./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""Sammy," Dean spoke, wrecked voice making his brother flinch, "it really wasn't him. He, uh, he saved me."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Instantly deflated Sam Winchester backed down, the angry turpentine scent draining out of his ink and leather scent. Though Dean couldn't smell it, the relief in Gabriel's face confirmed as much. Dean watched Gabriel frown and sniff in Sam's direction but ignored it, instead baring his neck to his brother and mumbling, "I'm sorry, Sam."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""No Dean," Sam said, the wobbling in his words betraying him a moment before the tears did, "I'm sorry. I should have been there!"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Dean only shook his head, tears falling again. Sam seemed to pick up on the fact that he wasn't helped and instead sat in the chair Gabriel had abandoned, wiping the tears and taking a large breath. Without looking at the other Alpha Sam addressed him, "thanks man. For, uh, for protecting him. And then... getting him here."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"There was a question in his words and Gabriel shrugged, "it's Gabriel Novak. My brother is an Omega and I... it's easy to ignore the heat scent if you think of your kid brother, you know?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Sam nodded, surprised to hear another male Omega mentioned. Omegas were the least common secondary gender and out of every 5000 of them born only about five were male Omegas. He was suddenly incredibly grateful for this short Alpha, without him Dean would be a broken mess in an alley. Or worse. Sam shuddered involuntarily and glanced at the door, "the doctor better hurry up. I want to get you back to my house so you can actually sleep."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Fat chance, Dean thought. It would be a miracle if he ever managed to sleep again. The news of another male Omega didn't even interest him. Nor did the doctor. He just wanted to leave. Bobby and Charlie hadn't shown up yet, so obviously Sam was keeping them at bay. Tomorrow he'd have to see them. To explain. Their reactions somehow freaked him out more than Sam's, Charlie was emotional and Bobby would no doubt feel guilty./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"The doctor entering pulled him from his thoughts. He was young and good looking, with dark hair and green eyes. If Dean hadn't been so distracted he may have thought he was attractive. Through the blood scent in his nose, he picked up saline and cotton, overly clean scents that made the doctor less attractive at once. With him was Sheriff Jody Mills, looking all business and obviously trying to seem unassuming. Dean groaned and it made his brother and Gabriel growl, both moving in front of him defensively. Dr. Milton and Sheriff Mills each stopped warily. When both of his Alphas relaxed, apparently not deeming either person a threat, the doctor stepped forward and cleared his throat, "Mr. Winchester," Dr. Milton began, consulting the chart in his hands, "all your tests came back okay, except for the Fervothyl and Rohypnol in your system. Your medically triggered heat isn't nearly as intense as your normal one, if you've noticed your lack of sexual drive."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Dean nodded, unsurprised by the drugs found in his blood. Fervothyl was the heat drug popular among Omega traffickers because it triggered an unnatural heat and made the Omegas weaker, more likely to just bend over for them. He'd never before been drugged with it and the heat it triggered felt medical and wrong./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Dr. Milton watched his reaction carefully before continuing, "Sheriff Mills is here to get your statement and then, if you'd like, you can be discharged."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"The Omega nodded and Dr. Milton took his leave, prompting Sheriff Mills forward. "Dean," she began, "we just need to know what you can remember."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"The Beta's voice was all sympathy as she spoke and the maternal note in it almost made Dean cry again. He knew her distantly, but the respect and warmth he felt for her made it seem like she was family. That thought made his stomach turn, he didn't want to talk about this with someone he was that close to, "can we, uh, do this alone?" He asked, cutting a glance at Sam nervously./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Gabriel stood immediately, followed by a much more hesitant Sam. As they made to exit Sheriff Mills addressed them, "don't leave the hospital yet Mr. Novak, we'll need your statement too." Gabriel nodded and left the room, sitting down on a bench across from the door with Sam beside him. The sheriff looked at Dean again and sat in the chair beside his bed, which seemed to be where people felt least threatening to him./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""Okay, Sheriff Mills," he began quietly, nodding when she softly reminded him to call her by her first name. "Jody. I left Singer Sons at a little after 7, when we closed. I was walking to the Roadhouse and cut through the alley between the bookstore and Cajun Cafe, I didn't even notice the man until he grabbed me."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Jody was busy scribbling notes in her little notepad but interrupted softly, "can you tell me about him?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""He was taller than me, like 6'4" of 5"," Dean began shakily, "with a scent like really sour dirt and blood, or maybe it was rust. He was dark haired with dark eyes, and an Alpha, that's all I know. He held me down and threatened me, but Gabriel attacked him before he could... um, penetrate me."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"With a frown and nod she closed her notepad, "Alastair," she sighed. "He's an Omega trafficker, you were fortunate Mr. Novak was there. We've been chasing him for years, but it's been almost 3 years since he was last reported to be here."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Dean shuddered, "are you going to be able to catch him?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Jody stood and handed the Omega a card before heading to the door, "honestly? I don't know. But we'll be doing everything we can, I promise you that. Get better soon, Dean, and call me if you ever need me."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"She left with that super not helpful statement and before the door swung closed a nurse squeezed through. His sense of smell was getting slightly stronger and he grimaced at the cough syrup and mint smell that accompanied a small Beta nurse./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""I'm Meg," she held the chart from Dr. Milton but didn't bother looking at it, "I'm here for your discharge, Mr. Winchester." Meg didn't seem to eager for small talk as she handed him a clear vacuumed sealed bag with what looked like beige scrubs in it, along with a small bag containing his wallet and keys. "The police kept your clothes, so we have these for you."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Dean took the bags and pulled the blankets off of him, ignoring the bruises blooming over his skin and the ache that seemed bone-deep in his body. "Thanks, Meg," he managed, hoping she'd get the hint and leave./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""After you're dressed, you're good to go," she responded dully, "your bother handled the paperwork. Feel better, Mr. Winchester." And then she was gone./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"The ugly scrubs were at least soft and thick, hopefully they'd be able to contain all the slick coming out of him until he could get home. Already his temperature was returning to normal, it seemed as though he hadn't been given enough drugs to trigger a full-blown heat. Without another look at the hospital bed, he opened the door and met a pacing Sam./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"His brother held out his jacket for him, "I begged Jody for it back, and since you'd only been carrying it she obliged."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""Thanks, Sammy," Dean sighed, tucking it under his arm. "Let's go."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"They walked out side by side, Sam glaring at every person who passed and Dean keeping his head down. He was so tired and he hadn't even let himself really fall apart yet./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"They both missed Gabriel, who still sat on the bench outside Dean's room, head in his hands and tears rolling down his cheeks./p 


End file.
